To Forever
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: SEQUEL TO FROM BEFORE Fate deals a nasty hand to the hidden villages: great beasts of forgotten legend are being awakened and set to fight all over the hidden villages. KakaSaku Full summary inside
1. Baka Kakashi

To Forever

DG32173

Sarah: hehe. Here's chapter one of the sequel to "From Before". And don't ask me how many books I'm going to make in this series, cause I'm not sure yet. And this fic will take me a bit longer to update; I only got about four or five chapters handwritten.

Sakura: so this one is when we're older?

Sarah: yup! In this fic, add five years to the age of the people in the show.

Naruto: Sarah-chan doesn't own my series!

_**WARNINGS**_

Rated "M" for very mature content. That should cover all the warnings.

_**SUMMARY**_

Fate deals a nasty hand to the hidden villages: great beasts of forgotten legend are being awakened and set to fight all over the hidden villages. The villages team up their best ninja to find who is awakening these beasts and stop whatever vile scheme is being set in motion. Can a romantic relationship between Sakura and Kakashi grow and blossom during these perilous times? **_Kaka/Saku_**

_**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 11 OF FROM BEFORE**_

There are no specific questions or comments I can answer or explain, but I'm _so_ glad that I got so many reviews for "From Before". Thanks to all of you! And I hope you all enjoy this fic as well. This one will be much longer, but take longer to update as well. I don't have but maybe five chapters handwritten for this already, and I prefer to take my time typing them up and going over the chapters several times to see if I can make anything clearer, more interesting, and some minor editing before I post them. Thanks you everyone!

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_Baka:_ stupid, idiot, moron

_Hai:_ yes_  
_

_Itai:_ expression of pain

* * *

Chapter 1

Baka Kakashi

Sakura sighs as she washes the blood from her hands. "Man, if I could get just _one_ patient who's _not_ cut up, that would be wonderful," she grumbles.

"I guess I'll make your day, then," a voice says behind her.

"How, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asks, turning to the older woman while drying her hands.

"Broken arm and possible concussion. Just got in from a mission and was dragged here by teammates, _literally_ kicking and screaming. I think you'll know him," Tsunade says, handing over the patient file in her hands with a smirk.

Sakura takes the file and looks at the name, then grins. "Yeah, I know him. Surprised his teammates _did_ get him here," she says.

"One of them got bit on the arm, and it took _all_ of them to get him to his room. I posted four Anbu outside the door and there's no window. The air vent is too small for even _you_ to get through.

"He _BIT_ a teammate?!"

"Yeah, Hinata's taking care of the poor guy," Tsunade replies, grinning. "They say the possible concussion is from Naruto hitting him upside the head to knock him out."

Sakura laughs. "I better go and heal him. He's most likely sulking."

"Obviously," Tsunade says dryly.

Sakura shakes her head and heads for her patient's room. She knocks on the door to let him know she's there. "Go away! I'm fine!" is the sharp yell from inside the room. Sakura laughs softly and opens the door to see her charge pouting in a corner, cradling his right arm.

"Hm, these charts say you _aren't_ fine. But if you want to tend a broken arm at home, go ahead," she says.

He visibly jumps at her voice, and whirls to face her, surprise written throughout his body posture. "Sakura-chan?" he gasps.

"Been a while, Kakashi," she chuckles. "Rumor has it you bit a teammate. Now, that's not team spirit, nor is it very nice."

"So?" he snorts.

"So, your teammate is getting patched up and a tetanus shot in another room because of you. And you earned yourself a knock on the head, I've heard. Now, get on the examining table and let me see that arm," she commands. He reluctantly obeys. Arguing with Sakura is like punching a wall; pointless and painful. Sakura pokes his right arm with her pen.

"Itai!" he yelps. "That hurt!"

Sakura grins at him. "I was seeing if you still have feeling in your arm. You do, so I can just heal the break. I have to realign the break, so be warned," she says. She sets the pen and Kakashi's patient file on the counter, then runs her fingers gently over the break, ignoring Kakashi's hiss of pain. "Huh, you're lucky. It's a clean break, and it's not even completely broken."

"Lucky?" he growls.

She grins at him. "It could have been much, _much_ worse. Your bone could have shattered completely. And shattered bones are very hard to heal, and is _very_ painful to the owner of the bone," she says. He wrinkles his nose, but remains quiet. "Okay, this might hurt a bit, because it's already setting itself; I have to re-break the bone, align it properly, _then_ heal it."

"Re-break?" he asks meekly. "Do you _have_ to?"

"If you ever want to use your hand again, then yes, I do. If you want to stop being a ninja, then no, I don't."

His continence becomes serious. "Break it then," he says through gritted teeth.

"Thought so," she says. She places her hands on either side of the break, then looks up at him. He nods to show he's ready, then yelps as she breaks the bone again. He hisses as she carefully realigns the bone properly. Then she speed-heals the break with her chakra.

Kakashi watches in fascination as her hands glow a soft blue and the bone heals, the swelling and bruising die down and slowly disappear. Finally, his arm is pain-free again. When all the swelling and bruising is gone, Sakura removes her hands and wipes away the sweat that had collected on her forehead.

She grins at him. "Now, about that concussion," she says. He groans; he wants to get out of the hospital _now!_ She chuckles. "Remove your hitai-ate, Kakashi," she says. He pouts and doesn't budge. She sighs. "Then I'll remove it for you," she says, and does just that. She pulls a penlight out of her pocket. She turns it on and, leaning forward to use her other hand to hold open his Sharingan eye, she shines the light right in his eyes.

"Follow it," she commands. He does. "Mm-hmm, now the other eye," she murmurs, and repeats the process with his normal eye. "Hm, Naruto must have hit you good," she says. "Pretty serious concussion; I'm surprised you can move at all. No worries, I'll take care of it," she says, pocketing her penlight and putting her right hand on his forehead. She looks directly into both his eyes.

He feels her chakra seep into his skin, shooing away the pain and dizziness, calming the muscles in his head. He goes into a sort-of trance as she heals him, looking directly into his eyes.

After what seems like an eternity, but is really only a few minutes, she stands up and removes her hand from his forehead. She places her right hand on her hip and grins. "Good as new," she says. "You can leave. But meet me at the park around eight. I get off work then. Don't be late, or I'll give you another concussion and _won't_ heal it," she continues. He just nods and vanishes in a puff of smoke. She laughs and writes some stuff into Kakashi's patient files before closing it.

8:37 that evening

A 'pop' and cloud of smoke signals he's finally arrived. "You're late, Kashi-kun," she says before the smoke has a chance to clear.

Whatever excuse he could think up dies on his lips. Instead, he chooses an entirely different thing to say. "You _still_ remember that?" he asks, twitching

Sakura grins. "I called you that for seven years of my life, the majority of the time I've known you. Just because I haven't used it in five years doesn't mean I forgot it," she says. He walks towards her as normally as possible, but her sharp eyes don't miss the slight limp in his left leg. _"Why_ are you limping, Kashi-kun?" she demands. The silver-haired man refuses to answer her. She scowls, walks over to him, uses her chakra to force him to sit, and uses it again to cut the left leg off of his pants.

"Hey! Those were my favorite pair!" he protests.

She ignores him as she examines the obviously infected, half-healed wound on his left leg. She turns a sharp glare on him. "Two questions, and answer them both truthfully. _Why_ the hell didn't you tell me about this at the hospital where I could have _properly_ healed it?" she demands.

"I don't like hospitals," he says.

Her glare deepens as she scowls at his partial answer. "Two, _how_ the hell did you get this and _when_ did you get it?" she demands.

"I got it a couple days ago when a nin got a hit on me with an old bit of metal," he says duly. He's not sure how, but her scowl deepens even more.

"You baka. You should have told the medic-nin I _know_ was assigned to your team as _all_ B-rank or better missions are assigned a medic-nin to the nins going on them. Now it's badly infected and I'm not sure my skills are strong enough to treat it," she says angrily.

Kakashi avoids her gaze. "The medic-nin got injured in the fight and couldn't even treat herself," he says softly.

Sakura sighs. "Why didn't you inform your teammates so they would know you needed help," she asks, her anger dissipating as she looks at the wound with healer's sight as Tsunade had taught her to. The wound is pulsing an angry reddish-green, showing it's serious, _very_ serious. She bites her lower lip, not sure how to tell him the bad news she has.

"Sakura-chan?" he asks. "Is it that serious?"

She sighs and decides to be blunt about it. "I won't lie to you, Kashi-kun. It's really, really bad. So bad that your leg might have to be amputated to prevent the infection from spreading more than it already has," she says softly. He bites his lip under his mask, and Sakura can tell he's trying to keep his emotions under control. She knows that being a fighting nin is basically his whole life. She sighs. "If we can get you to Tsunade-sama, there's a good chance we can get rid of the infection," she adds.

He nods; Sakura stands up and helps Kakashi stand. They disappear in identical puffs of some to appear in Tsunade's office. Thankfully, she's at her desk, working for once. She looks at them inquisitively and immediately zeros in on the wound on Kakashi's leg. "Oh, my," she gasps.

Sakura looks pleadingly at the Hokage. "Please, Tsunade-sama, is there a way to get rid of the infection?" she asks.

Tsunade nods. "Hai. But it could take several hours," she replies. She turns to Kakashi, who's slouching in one of the plush chairs opposite the Hokage desk. "A team of medic nins will have to use their chakra to draw out the infection. You won't be allowed to stand or walk any more than absolutely necessary for two months. You can't go on missions for at _least_ three months or more. But your leg will be saved."

"Do it then," Kakashi says firmly.

Tsunade looks pointedly at Sakura, who sighs in resignation. "We have to put you in a temporary coma for at least two days, so that your leg can heal up some after the medic nins are done drawing out the infection," the pink-haired girl says. Kakashi nods his assent. At least he won't have to be awake in the hospital. Sakura gently places her right hand on the back of Kakashi's neck. She forces her chakra and will into Kakashi's body. After a few moments, Kakashi slumps forward and Sakura quickly catches him before he can fall out of his chair.

Tsunade nods. "Very good, Sakura," she murmurs. Tsunade presses a button on her desk and says something softly into the speaker next to the button. Minutes later, Shizune and several strong medic nins come in with a gurney. Kakashi is carefully lifted onto it and everyone in the office follows as the gurney is taken to a specialized room for surgeries using chakra.

Tsunade orders Sakura to stay out and wait until they are done as she is too close to the patient, Kakashi, to be of use. Sakura sighs and reluctantly obeys. She heads for the staff room to wait and sulk. They'll know where to find her when they are done. Sakura closes her eyes as she slumps in a plush recliner in the staff room. "Baka Kakashi," she murmurs, fighting to keep her emotions firmly under control.

-----------------------

Sarah: that's it for chapter 1. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! The next chapter will be extremely short, so don't yell at me about it since I warned ya'll.


	2. Sakurachan “the LiveIn Nurse”

To Forever

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter 2. This chapter is really short. Don't get mad at me because of that, I warned you last chapter that this one will be short.

Sakura: Sarah-chan doesn't own Naruto's series or us characters from the series.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_None in this chapter_

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura-chan "the Live-In Nurse"

Kakashi glares at the ceiling of his room from his bed. 'I'm going to go crazy from boredom if Sakurachan doesn't let me read Icha Icha or something!' he shouts in his head. 'Bah! It's been two _weeks_ since the medic nins did they did to save my leg! I'm so …,' he continues thinking.

"Are you bored?" a voice asks from the doorway. He can _hear_ the grin in his "caretaker's" voice.

"No, I'm just going crazy because you won't give me my Icha Icha books," he snaps.

Sakura shakes her head, chuckling. "Yep, you're bored. You only snap like that when you're bored," she says, ignoring the obvious request for the porn books. "You need a hobby." He opens his mouth to say he _does_ have a hobby when she cuts him off. "A hobby _not_ including porn books, Kashi-kun." He scowls. "That is why I'm going to teach you to play American chess," she continues.

Kakashi scrunches his nose at that. He already sucks at Japanese chess. Now he has to learn to suck at American chess as well. He gives Sakura a look of pure, unadorned hatred. She completely ignores the look while she pulls out a strange board and even stranger game pieces out of a box she had brought in with her. She grabs a rolling table and the chair from his desk, then moves them to sit next to his bed. He sighs and sits up, resigning to his fate.

Sakura grins at him before setting up the game board. He listens and watches intently as she explains the game and pieces. He smirks; this just might be easier than Japanese chess. After they are sure he understands the game, they begin.

* * *

Sarah: okay, that's it for chapter 2. I told you guys it would be really short, so don't get mad at me. I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I have it typed up. Bye! 


	3. A Gift for Good Behavior

To Forever

DG32173

I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE UBER LONG WAIT! I MISPLACED THE PAPERS THE STORY WAS WRITTEN ON ORIGINALLY!

Sarah: here's the long awaited chapter 3! I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Naruto: Sarah-chan doesn't own my series!

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_Arigato:_ thank you

_Hai:_ yes

_Otou-san:_ father

* * *

Chapter 3

A Gift for Good Behavior

"Checkmate," Kakashi declares proudly after moving his rook. Sakura stares at the game board in shock. This is the sixth straight game he won out of a total of seven games. The first game had been a draw.

"Damn, you're better at American chess than I am at Japanese chess!" she exclaims. And that is a huge compliment, as Sakura is the Fire Country champion in Japanese chess. She hasn't gone for the international title yet as she had been too busy every time they've held the international tournament.

Kakashi blushes slightly at the compliment, glad that the room is too dimly lit for her to notice it under his mask. "Arigato," he says.

She grins. "Not a problem when it's true," she says.

"Want to play again?" he asks.

She laughs. "Nah, six losses and a draw are enough for one night," she says, pulling something out of her shuriken pouch. She tosses it on the bed. Closer examination proves it to be one of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books. "You deserve it for those wins," she says. "I'm gonna go call otou-san and see how he is. I haven't talked with him in a month."

"Hai, you do that," Kakashi says, nodding at Sakura. She grins then leaves the room. Kakashi picks up the book to examine it. The moment the cover is in the light, he realizes it actually _isn't_ one of his. And since he has all the ones that have come out so far, he deduces that Sakura got the next edition from Jiraiya before it was even published. He opens the front cover and sees a note scrawled directly onto the blank first page. He recognizes Sakura's handwriting instantly.

_Kakashi, hope you like this little gift. I got Jiraiya to make it special just for you. This is the only copy in existence and the only one of it to ever be published. I got Jiraiya to promise me this on threat of being neutered by a shuriken then a slow, painful death. You're being such a great sport about not being allowed up; so this is a reward for that. Love ya, Sakura_

Kakashi grins as he reads the note, even chuckling about her threat of neutering the hentai sanin with a shuriken if he made more copies. And he blushes slightly at the praise. He smiles softly as he turns to the first page of his gift and gets the shock of his life. Winking up at him is a sketch of a woman who looks suspiciously identical to Sakura. And she's only wearing a bikini bottom, her left arm covering her ample chest only slightly. She's bent over slightly to show off the top of her breasts and she's using her right hand to blow a kiss up at the reader: him.

He twitches. _Now_ he understands the other reason behind the death threat other than the book being a gift to him. He dives into reading the porn book staring Sakura under the alias of Blossom Candy **(name in English writing is Candy Blossom)**, a nickname he had given Sakura when she was younger because of her extreme fondness of candy and love of cherry blossoms.

* * *

Sarah: well, here's chapter 3, at last. Again, I'm sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 


	4. Sudden Thunder

To Forever

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter four. I'm dividing up some of the chapters I had written into smaller chapters for several reasons. But I don't really want to divulge the reason to you, so yeah. I don't own the Naruto series.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

Shinobi: ninja

* * *

Chapter 4

Sudden Thunder

Kakashi is a quarter of the way through his new book when a huge streak of lightning and deafening roar of thunder precede the power going out and a sudden downpour of rain. He marks his page and sets it on the nightstand seconds before Sakura streaks into the room and dives under the covers to curl up beside him. She has always been absolutely _terrified_ of storms, especially sudden ones. It's probably an instinct leftover from when she was an infant and her mother had been taken from her during a storm caused by the Kyuubi.

Kakashi wraps an arm around the trembling young woman beside him as she curls up into a tighter ball beside him. "Shh, it's okay Sakura," Kakashi murmurs while stroking her pink hair. He continues to murmur calming things, though neither of them will ever be able to remember what was said. Slowly, Sakura's trembling starts dying down, but she remains in her tightly curled up position against Kakashi's side.

All the while, a violent storm rages outside, sending everyone scurrying into the dark buildings; the power is out all over the city, but nobody really minds. Almost every building in the city has lanterns hanging on the walls or fireplaces in most rooms that can be lit.

Sakura whimpers when another crack of lightning and roar of thunder as bad as the first ones ring out almost directly over Kakashi's apartment building. "Kashi-kun," she whimpers. "I'm scared. The storm came too suddenly to be natural."

Kakashi nods. "Way too suddenly," he agrees. "We might be getting attacked. Only things that can do this is Cloud or a demon; and we're allies with Cloud…," he continues, trailing off at the end.

"So another demon is attacking Konoha; what for?" she asks. Kakashi knows Sakura's father told her about the Kyuubi and Naruto. But he doesn't know that the Yondaime, his sensei, was also Naruto's father. He has is suspicions, though. Sakura uncurls to look at Kakashi.

Suddenly, loud warning bells begin to ring throughout all of Konoha. Sakura and Kakashi exchange a glance and a nod. Despite the fear welling in them, they leap out into the rainy night. When they reach the Hokage Tower's roof, they see half the village is already gathered, shinobi and civilian alike. Sakura supports Kakashi by draping his arm over her shoulder.

Everyone is watching a monstrous bird flying overhead. Lightning goes through its feathers and thunder roars every time it flaps it's monstrous wings. "WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THAT THING?!" Ino cries out.

Only Sakura knows and she sinks to her knees beside Kakashi, causing the older shinobi to glance down at her. "We're doomed," she cries out, causing everyone to look at her. "It's the legendary Thunderbird; if it's here, the Phoenix will be here soon," she explains.

Gasps of shock and horror echo throughout the crowd. The Thunderbird and Phoenix are legendary birds. Monstrous beasts descended directly from Lightning and Fire, two powerful Elemental gods of Nature. The birds are said to be siblings fighting each other eternally, destroying the land wherever they meet. Nothing in the legends tell of how to stop the monsters. They had been put to sleep by the very gods that made them and sealed in chambers on opposite sides of the world. Somehow, the beasts had woken up and broke free from their prisons to search for and fight each other once more.

"Those things are unstoppable!" Shikamaru exclaims as the Phoenix appears through the clouds.

Naruto is the only one who didn't agree in some manner. His face shows he has resigned to do something incredibly stupid. "These things are giant birds, right?" he asks Sakura.

"Yes, why?" she asks, confused.

"Foxes eat birds, right?" he asks, ignoring her question.

"Yeah, but where will we get a … oh god, Naruto! You don't intend to…?" she gasps, trailing off at the end. But she already knows the horrible truth: Naruto plans on using the Kyuubi to destroy the creatures in the sky above them.

"What choice do we have?" he asks. "Sit here and enjoy a show while waiting to die? I, for one, don't want to see the village be annihilated by some dumb sibling rivalry between two overgrown crows."

As Naruto speaks, the others slowly realize his plan. "He's mad! The Kyuubi will eat the birds then have Konoha for dessert!" a civilian cries out.

Sakura snaps at that; she shoots to a standing position. "I believe in you, Naruto. I believe you can control that damned fax in you and save our village," she says proudly.

In nods and moves to stand beside Sakura. "Forehead girl is right. You can do it, Naruto," she says.

"I believe in you, Naruto-kun," Hinata says shyly as she steps forward to stand beside the other two kunoichi. Slowly, one-by-one, his friends step forward to back up Naruto.

Then Nikiji, Sakura's father, steps forward. "Everyone! I have something _IMPORTANT_ to say!" he roars over the storm. By now, everyone in the village is standing on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Everyone shuts up instantly. Haruno Nikiji has _never_ spoken loudly in his life. For him to yell now means it's _really_ important…

* * *

Sarah: here's chapter four. I decided to update again to make up for the long delay between chapters two and three. I hope you enjoyed, please review. 


	5. AN SORRY!

Sorry for not updating in forever! I've been so busy lately. And I've lost the papers that I wrote the story on, so I can't continue "To Forever" until I find those papers, so very sorry! Please hang in there while i tear my room apart to find it!


End file.
